Star Trek: Darkside Base
by Lamda1100
Summary: Captain Torchescue is now commanding Darkside Base with Vorik as her first officer. Torchescue get trapped in the mirror universe and has to deal with an alternate version of her friend who has no interests in just being her friend.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Darkside Base

Ok just for the record I am so mad!! There are hardly any stories out there about Vorik(the Pon Farr guy from ST VOY epi Blood Fever) I mean come on people, he was an understated character not to mention so deliciously HOT!! So I have created a whole new set up for this char to shine in. I am not giving any spoilers but please keep reading your gonna like what I throw into the mix! It's gonna get HOT in this story so keep coming back for more chapters.

Since there isn't a lot on Vulcan society especially about personal matters I will be making up some up as I go along. Don't worry it will flow well.

Please Read and review!! A struggling writer will thank you for it!!

Earth, Starfleet Command.

Admiral Janeway sat across from a young woman looking at a PADD and shaking her head. She looked up at the young woman with a smile.

"Everyone who takes the Kobiyashi Maru test is to give a general outline of the manner in which they will be proceeding. You submitted your outline and yet your actions in the simulator were entirely different. Care to explain that Commander?"

Alexandra Torchescue gave a quick smile as she responded.

"I understand that there is question of cheating but truthfully when I started the simulation and it progressed I thought of an alternative course of action that might be more applicable to the situation. I don't necessarily see my actions as cheating. I simply thought of something no one else had. I have a personal philosophy; never do what other expect you to do. I don't think I should be penalized for that. I didn't cheat, I simply did something unexpected."

"You are fortunate that Starfleet seems to think that as well and so do I. Congratulations Commander; you have just beaten Captain James T. Kirk's record of the youngest captain in Starfleet by 4 years." Admiral Janeway rose and shook Alexandra's hand warmly and spoke the words that Alexandra had been waiting all her life to hear.

Commander it is with great pleasure that I now promote you to the rank of Captain with all the rights and privileges thereof." Janeway pinned the new rank pips on her collar and shook her hand again. "You are off duty till 0800 hours tomorrow. Report back to me and I'll inform you of your new duty assignment."

"Thank you Admiral, for everything." She turned on her heel and walked out of Janeway's office and down the corridor a ways before jumping once into the air and screeching in celebration then returned to a more sedate and professional walk but she could not keep from whistling as he entered the turbo lift. Alexandra went to her quarters and quickly took off her uniform then proceeded to have a nice long hot bath. After soothing soak in the water she got out and went to her mirror and took a long hard look at herself. Shiny black hair framed an oval face that was pale and had a smooth complexion. Her eyes were a deep blue and stood out under her black eyebrows. A graceful nose was centered perfectly above lips that were full and sensual. She was very fit and had an hourglass figure that caught the eye on many men she worked with. She was now the youngest captain in Starfleet history and was eager about her new duty assignment. She wondered what kind of ship she would get and what kind of crew. Alexandra put on a pair of pink night shorts and a grey tank top then started her nightly stretching routine, her mind still running like mad thinking of the possibilities this promotion had opened up for her. She hoped to get a long range mission somewhere on the Federation boarder. It was not that she craved action but life and her performance in recent action had proved that she was at her best when things were at their worst. As Alexandra got into bed and settled in for the night she thought again about what kind of crew she would be getting. She was glad she had her choice of executive office because it was time to fulfill a promise she made to her best friend when they both were in their third year at the academy.

It was 0749 when she met Admiral Janeway at the door to her office. The red haired admiral complimented on her initiative in arriving early and took her to a conference room. There were 5 other people already seated around the table and rose when Janeway entered the room. Janeway put them at ease and everyone took their seat again. Alexandra took a seat next to Janeway and looked at the impressive stack of files in front of her.

"I want to thank you all for meeting us here today and I want to introduce you too your new commanding officer, Captain Alexandra Torchescue. Captain firstly I would like you to meet your new Chief Medical officer, Doctor Holis Baran, Chief of Security and tactical officer, Lt Jeyla Nosea, Chief of Engineering, Lt Cmdr. Martin Lowell, science officer, Lt Karenna Moleto."

The Doctor was a Trill who looked advanced in years but had a youthful gleam in his eye and a keen intelligence, Alexandra liked him right away. The Tactical officer was a Bajoran female who looked like she had seen the rougher side of the Cardassian occupation of Bajor. He face was marked with a long scar on her left cheek and had a confidant and forward manner about her. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight braid which left her green eyes unshielded. Martin Lowell was a sandy haired man about mid thirties with bright blue eyes. He was surrounded by several PADDs with different engine schematics. Lt Moleto was a Malkan. Her rich brown hair was braided with gray ribbons and her rippled forehead was adorned with her tribal symbols. Malkans were known for their expertise in science but were fragile physically, Alexandra wondered who she had made it through the Academy.

"Now as for your mission" Janeway started "You will be taking command of one of the Federation's far border planetary outposts. It's the first and a series of outposts that will be defending the outer edges of Federation space. This post is right on the edge of this quadrant and the Beta quadrant and it is also close to Romulan space. This is a highly dangerous but important mission and it calling for Starfleet to but our best people behind it. All of you."

The large view screen behind Janeway was showing the planet's position and various details about the environment and surrounding areas of space. The base on the planet was called Darkside simply because it was on the dark side of the planet and was highly advanced. The one of the few impressive features was the line of planetary pulse cannons that could level a small star. Alexandra kept looking and was impressed but it was still not what she expected.

"I know you put in a request to have your own ship Alexandra but we need someone like you to take this. You have unique abilities and instincts that are going to make you a great captain. We need a great captain for this mission. If you can hold this post for a year without retreating or surrendering it to alien forces, other planets along our boarder will have advanced bases and it will mean a new sense of security for the Federation that we desperately need now."

Alexandra thought about Janeway's words and let the enormity sink in. Between wars with the dominion and the brief war with the Klingons not to mention the Remens, the Federation was badly shaken. She joined Starfleet to protect the Federation, to protect the people.

"I take the mission Admiral.

"Good! I know you will be perfect for this. Besides you will have a long range ship at your disposal. A new Kitana class starship is ready and waiting for you. I took the liberty of also gathering a list of officers that you might want to consider for your first officer."

Janeway handed me a data PADD with a long list of names and their various accomplishments but the one name I had in mind wasn't there.

"I'm sure these are all fine officers but I already have someone in mind to my first officer if he still wants the job that is." She said with a laugh.

"Who?"

"Well I believe you already know him He served on Voyager when you were in the Delta quadrant. I would like to offer the position to Vorik."

One week later….

Vorik stepped off the transporter pad walked out of the transporter room and down the corridor. He was supposed to meet the Admiral at 0930 and it was now 0945, his transport was late arriving so he sped up his pace a bit. He disliked being late for anything. It was showing a lack of discipline he thought. He was impressed to hear how his old friend had faired. He met Alexandra when she was 17 and had just moved to Vulcan with her family. Her stepfather was an important ambassador to his people and was frequently visiting with Vorik's father in consultation. He was in the library reading when he heard a rather rude curse from the table in front of him and when he went over to see what the matter was, he discovered a strange human girl struggling with an interpretation of one of the writings of Surak. Her grades were apparently high enough to allow her into the school in his province but the rest of the students tended to avoid her because she was human. Vorik felt that the school's responsibility was to help the students excel in their studies so excluding someone simply because they were not the same species was illogical especially when the person in question was intelligent. So Vorik spent the afternoons in the library with Alexandra helping her with her studies and they soon started meeting outside of school. It was Alexandra who interested him in climbing. Both of them wanted to join Starfleet so they went to their entrance exams together and both were accepted. This time it was Vorik who was more or less the outsider. There were other Vulcans there but they were more acclimatized to the environment. Alexandra stuck by him during the first year and made sure he wasn't overwhelmed or made the butt of some practical joke, she called him her best friend and Vorik felt that despite her sometimes overly emotional behavior she was a very competent and intelligent person and he found that her presence was pleasing. When she wrote to him expressing her desire to have him as her first officer and reminded him of their promise to each other it didn't take him long to make a decision. He was looking forward to working with her again.

He walked onto the command deck and looked around; it was a large oval room with an expansive view screen. There was a line of work station lining the back wall with tow station standing out for tactical and science. There was a circular computer control desk in the middle of the room with two chairs, where the captain and the first officer could monitor all activities. Admiral Janeway looked up from the control desk as he approached her and she greeted him warmly with a smile. She was the one who recommended him for promotion to Lt Cmdr when they returned from the Delta quadrant.

"Cmdr Vorik. I must say it's good to see you again." She said shaking his hand. "I haven't had much opportunity to see the old Voyager crew since we got back.

"I hope you have been well admiral. I am most impressed by the technology that has been incorporated here. Most of the interfaces I have not seen before."

"This base is a prototype unfortunately a Romulan war bird tried to test its durability. Repairs are being made as we speak. I think Captain Torchescue is in the shuttle bay helping with repairs."

Janeway led Vorik down three floors and finally to the expansive shuttle bay on the south side of the base. The bay doors were badly damaged and the walkway above the bay was broken in three places. Two of the shuttle crafts were damaged beyond and the third might have been salvageable. A figure was hanging upside down and the left side of the walkway working at a control panel. Vorik recognized the familiar black braided hair hanging down and the occasional cursing as she got hit with the sparks from the panel. He couldn't help but stare at her for a moment as he walked closer and memorize her figure. She had filled out a bit and added on some muscle tone to her back. Vorik had always had a certain curiosity with the female figure but nothing beyond mild artistic curiosity. He kept this fact quiet for obvious and logical reasons. For some reason though he had always had a particular fascination with Alexandra's form. He often wanted to paint her in the nude but making such a request would have been inappropriate and out of the question still he wondered and that fact alone bothered him more than anything. Setting these troublesome thoughts aside he walked up the stairs to the left side of the walkway with Janeway.

"Well I brought you your first officer as promised Captain." Jane way said cheerfully.

Alexandra looked over to the two approaching figures and righted her self then met them at the head of the stairs.

"Thank you Admiral. It's good to see you again." After acknowledging her superior officer first, she turned to Vorik with a warm smile. "My goodness Vorik you are a sight for sore eyes." She patted him on the shoulder affectionately. "I can't tell you how happy I was when I heard you got back to the Alpha Quadrant a year ago. You ready to raise some hell like old times buddy?"

"I was never party to hell rising in the past."

"Of course you weren't Vorik. It also wasn't your idea to put my failed chemistry experiment in Dr. Nolar's coffee back in the academy. I mean tell the truth. Vulcans can't lie."

Vorik simply looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her. Janeway was struggling not to laugh and decided to break the two of them up.

"Are you sure you two are going to be able to work like this?"

"Don't worry Admiral. Vorik and I share a very Shakespearean wit. Trust me; he is thrilled to see me again." She said putting a friendly arm around the Vulcan's shoulders.

"Alright then. I am going to back aboard the Yanaran. I have to get back to Starfleet and let them know that the base is now operational and ready to go." She started to turn then looked back. "Good luck to all." With a wistful look Janeway left the shuttle bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra led Vorik to the turbo lift and as they rode the lift to the engineering level she stole a quick appraising look at Vorik. His face had filled out and his shoulders were broader. He looked more muscular and polished and looked down right handsome. After they had met in school Vorik had been the subject of quite a few fantasies of hers but once they became friends she buried those fantasies, it was one of the few rules she never broke. Never become romantically involved with your friends. They stepped off the turbo lift and both of them had to stare at the expansive planetary generator that took up most of the room. It was an experimental generator that tapped directly into the planet's core and drew massive amounts of energy to fuel the weapons and other systems. Martin Lowell was shouting orders at an ensign as he came near the two and it was obvious to both of them he was having the time of his life playing with the new toys.

"I have never seen such a bloody great piece of engineering as this. I am completely gob smacked at this." Alexandra grinned as she listened to his thick cockney accent and took them lovingly through the basics of the generator. "You wouldn't believe how little of the planet's core energy is used to power this bloody great beast. This planet is in its prime so this baby could stay powered for at least 200 years. It starts with a catalytic….."

"I think I'll leave the more technical details for later Martin. I do have the rest of the base to see and senior departments and I am sure they are as impressive as this is." Alexandra interrupted knowing that like most engineers this one would drag her into a lengthy discussion that would leave her head warped. Martin understood and told them not too politely to bugger off and let him get back to work. Their next stop was sickbay. Alexandra and Vorik picked their way through the crates of medical supplies to the Doctor who was at his desk reviewing the medical records of the personnel already on base.

"How are you finding the medical bay Doctor?" Alexandra asked.

"Quite satisfactory. I might expand the lab a little later on but this will do very nicely."

"Doctor, I have to ask this. You look like you should be near retirement. Why did you take this assignment?"

"I was wondering when you would ask me that actually." Holis said with a chuckle. "It's very simple really. This is currently my 8th host and every host I have had has worked in one medical field or another. Be it Psychology or exobiology, I have worked in them all. Having the combined knowledge of 8 lives in the medical field makes one invaluable what ever your age. My assistant Doctor Kelva goes on away missions that might be a bit to strenuous for my age; he is an excellent field medic."

"That is most impressive Doctor." Vorik said appreciatively.

"Thank you Commander. I wanted to know if you both would like to join me for dinner tonight."

"Why thank you Doc. We would be glad to join you."

"Excellent. Oh I am going to be beaming over to the colony a little later and the colony leader wanted to know if you could join me so he can meet with you captain."

"I can do that. I understand the colony leader is a bit of a hard case so I better get it out of the way now. I'll meet you in transporter room 4 in two hours."

The Doctor nodded his approval and went back to work. Vorik and Alexandra made the rest of their rounds and finally ended up in the lounge for a drink.

"This place is enormous. I really don't know if my personality is big enough to fill it." Alexandra said tiredly

"I don't think you are expected to fill anything with your personality, just command the base efficiently."

"You really know how to stroke a woman's ego don't you?" Alexandra said after taking a sip of her spiced coffee.

"The duty of the first officer is to assist and remind the captain of his or her duty not to stroke anything." Vorik said nonchalantly

Alexandra spluttered her coffee and set it down slowly on the table in between them.

"I am going to pretend really hard that you didn't understand how that came out." Alexandra stood and stretched. "I have to go meet the doctor or I am going too be late. Think you can handle things here?"

"I am more than capable of keeping the base running smoothly while you are away."

"Good. I'll see you in a few hours then."

Alexandra left the lounge and walked the corridors to the transporter room. As she watched the various people going to and fro in their various duties. She was beginning to like her new command very much; it was unique and new and had a lot of potential for disaster or greatness. This command was balancing on a knife's edge being so far away from Federation support, on one side it was the Romulans on the other it was unknown space. She walked into the transporter room and gave a curious look to the doctor when she saw two technicians working in an open panel in the control stand.

"Apparently there have been some power fluctuations in the transporter grid from the attack."

"Is it alright to beam over or should we take a shuttle?"

The technician stood up and wiped his hands on his coveralls.

"I think we have it stabilized now captain. We patched in the auxiliary power grid just in case." The technician said as he adjusted the controls.

"Well just as long as I get that same fuzzy feeling when I transport."

The doctor and I got onto the pads and the technician engaged the transporter. Everything was going normally when just before we completely dematerialized Alexandra heard the technician shout something but she couldn't hear what is was and the very last thing she felt was a stabbing pain in her head then nothing.

Alexandra woke up with a splitting headache and a bright light in her eyes. The combination of the light and the pain brought a moan of pain from her lips as she rolled over onto her side. She kept telling herself not to throw up but if that light didn't stop stabbing her eyes she would be making a mess. Alexandra heard a moan come for the other side of the room and she suddenly remembered Holis, the concern for her officer did wonders in stabilizing her nausea. She rose up on her elbow and called out.

"Holis? Are you alright?"

"Uhhggh. I think my head is under phaser fire."

"I know what you mean." Alexandra said tiredly.

"Be careful. We are still running tests to make sure you are ok." A nurse pushed her back onto the bed and the light was turned off. Alexandra blinked and looked around her eyebrows furrowed into a frown looking at the nurse as she was curiously dressed. Instead of a uniform jacket and black pants she was wearing a black short skirt and a blue sleeveless tunic. It was a very revealing version of a standard Starfleet uniform and Alexandra thought maybe the nurse had been called in from being off duty. She sat up again and swung her legs over to sit up and after rubbing her eyes for a few moments she found herself staring at a strange symbol on the wall. What should have been the Federation symbol was a Romulan one but it looked strange and vaguely familiar. Then it hit her, the writing on the symbol was Vulcan! Where the hell were they?? Holis came around to her and wore a similar look of confusion on his face.

"Did we get captured by the Romulans?" Holis asked quietly.

"No. The nurse is human but something is really wrong."

Alexandra hopped down and finally noticed that she was also wearing a similar outfit as the nurse but hers was red were the nurse's was blue. The doctor was wearing a v necked silk shirt with matching trousers. Why didn't they have their uniforms on?? The nurse looked at them curiously and came forward with a hypo spray in hand.

"You must calm down. You will be expected by the captain soon." The nurse tried to administer the hypo spray to Alexandra but she put up a hand to stop the nurse.

"Who is the captain?" Alexandra asked quietly.

"Vorik of the Vulcan Empire. I really think you had better let me give you this. The captain has little tolerance for delays and he won't be pleased if you are not ready for duty once he arrives."

Alexandra shook her head and drew herself up straight and put a smile on her lips.

"It's alright. Just a momentary lapse from the transporter accident. The Doctor and I are well and can begin our duties. There is no need for the hypo spray. I think the Doctor and I will go meet the captain now. Thank you." Alexandra turned on her heel and motioned for Holis to follow her and once they were in the relative privacy of the corridor she turned on Holis.

"Holis do you remember anything from when we got onto the transporter pad and started dematerializing?" She whispered.

"I heard shouting but that was it then I felt like someone whacked me over the head then I woke up in that sickbay. That looks like my sickbay but it isn't. Where the hell are we?"

"I think the transporter malfunctioned. Probably an energy surge from the back up power grid. This happened to Captain Kirk years ago and I think it just happened to us now. We are in what is called a mirror universe. A dimension parallel to ours but different. In this universe the Roman Empire never fell and, for example, the Bajorans occupied Cardassia not the other way around."

"I remember reading something about this. We are going to have to be very careful. How do we get back to our universe though?"

"We have to create an energy surge like the one that brought us here and it should return us back to our universe. All we need is to get to a transporter room and be uninterrupted for half an hour."

"I guess we will have to fake it until we get an opportunity. I guess I should just act like a raving butcher and I should fine."

"Well act ill tempered and it should fill the bill. Be careful, people here are vicious and can't be trusted. Watch your back."

We continued down the corridor to the turbo lift that would take us to the bridge when Alexandra passed a data screen and caught sight of her rank in the reflection. She stopped and stared with a growing look of anger on her face.

"Lt Cmdr? Lt Cmdr?! What the hell? This is not right at all! I am only a Lt Cmdr? God Dammit!!"

Alexandra punched the data screen and was about to start on another torrent of swearing when the Doctor cleared his throat in a warning tone and nodded his head in the direction behind her. Alexandra whirled around and faced Vorik but it wasn't the Vorik she knew. This Vorik dressed in tight black long sleeved shirt and black leather pants, around his waist was a deep blue silk sash which bore his family crest and strapped to his thigh was a wicked looking serrated Vulcan dagger. Black boots encased his feet and legs up to his knees. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail close to his neck and the small scar that graced Vorik's jaw in her universe was now longer and jagged on the man standing in front of her. He was followed by three swarthy Vulcans who were armed to the teeth and looked ready to kill anything that stepped in their way. Alexandra went immediately to attention and to quietly ascertain as much as she could about this man who looked like her best friend but wasn't. The man in front of her had a way about him that immediately put her on edge. The look in his eyes was cold and predatory, something said that he had a lot of blood on his hands and it didn't bother him. Alexandra felt the best course of action would be to be as professional as possible. Vorik looked her up and down slowly not saying a word, his keen ears had heard her rant about her current rank and it made him curious. Most human females were not concerned about their rank in the empire or if they were, it was to impress some powerful male. Instead of going down on one knee like most women she stood tall and looked him in the eye. Curious and more curious. Finally Starfleet sent him someone worth while, someone who ignited his interest. He could sense that she was strong and willful which only interested him even more. He was tired of supplicating females; he wanted someone who could challenge him. He wanted someone interesting, professionally and personally. He would see how she faired in her duties then proceed from there.

"Make a summary of this tactical data and give me some theories on how to handle the conflicts arising in the Begani sector. You have three hours. You may work at the computer console in my quarters." Vorik handed her a data PADD.

Alexandra took the data without hesitation, she had to appear like she was apart of this universe. It would be the only way she could move freely and unobserved so she and the Doctor could return to their universe. Vorik motioned for the Doctor to follow him and they left Alexandra standing in the corridor. She asked the computer for the location to Vorik's quarters and told the computer to display the information on the data panel. The base seemed to be the same as hers so without further ado she made her way to his quarters.

When Alexandra walked in her mouth dropped open, apparently this Vorik had an unhealthy interest in bladed weaponry. The far wall was covered in evil looking blades of every sort and several cleaning cloths were scattered on a table, some of them looked stained with blood. She found the computer desk and walked over. Next to the desk was the doorway to his bedroom. It was difficult not to look and see what horror lay beyond and after a few moments while she turned on the computer she dared a look into the bedroom. Most of the room was taken up by a large circular bed covered in the furred skin of some large animal. If she hadn't known how distasteful the occupant of these quarters was she would have admired the primitive décor. She got to work on the complex tactical information and began organizing it and after two hours she had a detailed summary. She was starting on the Begani sector when Vorik walked in the door. She looked up briefly and their eyes met then she dropped her gaze back to the information in front of her and pointedly ignored him. Vorik stared at Alexandra for a moment after she went back to work and thought of how best to approach this unusual female. He looked down at his shirt and noticed it was blood spattered and proceeded to remove it then tossed it on the floor close to Alexandra's feet who barely gave it or him another glance. Vorik sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the table and drank some wine while he watched her work, he found that her defiant attitude presented its self even in her features. Instead of wearing her hair down like most women, she pulled hers back into a tight ponytail. His thoughts naturally started drifting to darker places and he found himself quietly fantasizing what she would be like in bed. Alexandra took a deep breath and stood up and walked over to the reclining Vulcan and handed him the reports he requested. Her pose was still at attention as she handed over the PADD and refused to look him in the eyes. Vorik looked the PADD over giving it his full attention.

"If you are satisfied with my reports I would like to acquaint myself with the rest of the base and see to my other duties." Alexandra said after a few moments of him being silent.

"You are seeing to your other duties by staying right where you are." He said without looking up. Based on the tone of his voice some ancient instinct told Alexandra that this was going to get very ugly.

"This is excellent work Lt Cmdr. You seem to take your job very seriously."

"Yes I do Sir."

Vorik tossed the PADD down on the coffee table and stood up and started circling her slowly making not of her body, where she was muscled and where she was soft. Alexandra was ever thankful for the small dagger she had tucked against her thigh under her skirt. She would never be able to best him in strength or speed so she would have to be still and bide her time so she would be able to use surprise and maneuverability to its best advantage. He was stalking her and she knew it and it wound her tighter than spring. Breathe she needed to breathe. Vorik paced till he was facing her again then took his forefinger and middle finger and ran them down her cheek. It was an odd sensation and Alexandra felt like the skin where his fingers touched was warm and getting warmer. His fingers now traced along her chin and down the front of her neck. The sensation was starting to make her feel a little light headed like he was doing something very personal but he was only touching her neck and face. She couldn't afford to over react now.

"Tell me, have you ever served under a Vulcan before Alexandra?" He asked quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

"No Captain I have not." Alexandra put emphasis on the word captain, trying to stress the fact that Vorik's actions were out of line and completely inappropriate.

"I think you will find it a fascinating experience."

"Some experiences are more interesting than others sir." Alexandra regretted saying it the minute the words came out of her mouth but he was starting to piss her off. This was how she was, if something or someone made her uneasy or frightened, she would take the unease or fright and turn it to anger. She could think with anger. Anger she could use to her advantage. Vorik, however, took exception to her tone of voice and brought his hand to her throat and forced her back against a wall. Alexandra's right hand gripped the arm that was holding her and almost drew the knife but she stopped her self, it wasn't time yet, she needed to stay cool. Taking a slow breath, she looked up into Vorik's glittering black eyes and managed to keep a neutral look on her face and kept her hand on his wrist. Vorik's other hand found it's way under the edge of her tunic and with the same two fingers as before, he slowly started tracing a line around her navel. Alexandra couldn't prevent a gasp from escaping her lips as the warm feeling from his fingers caused things deep in her belly tighten. She took a shaky breath as Vorik moved his close to hers, his lips were almost touching hers.

"This is how Vulcans kiss." He emphasized this pressing his fingers into her belly and no matter how hard she tried to stop it, a moan came from her throat and moisture started pooling at the apex of her thighs. Whatever he was doing it was affecting her deeply and before she lost control she pulled the knife from her leg and put it to Vorik's throat. Alexandra remembered that Vulcans were contact telepaths but she had never heard of what Vorik was doing to her. It was time to regain control of the situation.

"Get your hands off of me and let me go and I'll let you keep your windpipe fucker."

Vorik's eyes widen in surprise as he withdrew his hands from her stomach and throat slowly. Most women he touched like that became a wet mess but she had the mental control to keep her head and threaten him as well. She was unique indeed. He could take her now but he wanted to see more of this woman. Simply taking her body would not be enough. Vorik backed up and nodded to Alexandra acknowledging her win of the situation.

"I will taste you again soon."

Alexandra made her way to the door and left without another word. After the door closed she made her way to the sick bay as fast as she could. Holis was cleaning up a desk when Alexandra walked in with a pale and frazzled look on her face.

"This place is a nightmare. That man who is supposed to be your friend had three ensigns tortured for information about a possible coup. I have never seen something so gruesome in my life. Lives." He walked over to her and led her to a chair.

"Do you have anything to drink in here?" She asked quietly.

"This place is chock full of Romulan Ale. Here." He handed her a glass and the small flask of the strong blue liquid.

Alexandra took the flask but not the glass and started gulping the liquor.

"I thought the scariest in this world was a platoon of Klingons in a murdering frenzy during the war. I was wrong. I was so wrong."

Vorik was called to the transporter room when the power serge began. He ran the whole way and when he got there he heard the technician say that their patterns where beginning to destabilize. He pushed the ensign out of the way and started making his own adjustments to the controls. He was able to retrieve them both but they were unconscious. Dr Kelva had them taken to sickbay but they had not regained consciousness yet.

"What is your prognosis Doctor?" Vorik asked Dr Kelva as they looked at the the scans.

"There is no apparent damage. It looks like they passed out from the power serge when they materialized. There are a few strange things though."

"What is that Doctor?"

"According to the medical records Captain Torchescue had an operation to fix a shattered rib. She had an artificial rib placed in her but these scans show she has no artificial rib. Doctor Baran had Jasii Syndrome when he was a boy. The disease leaves a unique protein marker but it isn't showing up. Other than that they seem to be themselves."

"Keep me appraised of the situation Doctor and inform me as soon as they are awake. I will be going over the transporter logs."

"Yes sir."

It was 11:30 at night before Vorik returned to his quarters, the captain and Holis were still unconscious and he was to meet Chief Engineer Lowell in 2 hours. He decided to rest for those two hours so he could approach fresh and clearheaded. He laid down on his bed and after a few moments he removed his jacket and gray undershirt. Growing up he was encouraged to wear sleep ware to ensure modesty but it simply was not comfortable to him. He laid back down and finally drifted off. He awoke to the smell of a rich soap and steam. Lifting his head up he began to hear water and splashing from the bathroom. It took Vorik two seconds to realize he was not dreaming, he picked up a phaser from under the bed and went to investigate this strange occurrence. The sight that greeted him made his black eyes widen in shock for in his bathtub was Alexandra Torchescue. She looked up at Vorik with a sly smile and slowly stood up in the tub letting the water and suds drip off her body. Alexandra stepped out and walked to the counter with a sway to her hips. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. It took Vorik a few minutes to find his voice after seeing her like this but before he could speak she decided to start the conversation.

"I hope you don't mind that I took a bath. I wanted to be clean before I started my duties captain." She started towel drying her hair with a smaller towel."you are quite cute when you are asleep too." She said with a wink As she walked past into the living room.

Vorik was about to make a comment on her observing him while he slept when he realized she called him captain. His mind cleared it's self of surprise and began to question her on her odd behavior.

"Why did you just call me captain?"

"Because you are the captain. I was transferred here to be your new assistant. If this is some sort of test though I will of course play along." She winked at him and the look on her face became down right sultry. "Come sit by me and that is a direct order." She patted the seat next to her on the couch and let her towel slide down a little further. Vorik had never blushed before in his life, till now.

"I am not the captain. I am your first officer. You took command of this base 3 weeks ago." Vorik put his gray shirt back on and stood in front of her. "Do you recall the transporter accident?"

"Not really. The Romulan ship It was in was in poor repair. I wouldn't be surprised if the fault was theirs." She got up and put her arms around Vorik's shoulders. "Let's not think about that now. You seem tense captain and I know exactly how to make you relax." Listening to her words, an awful realization dawned on him and not too soon he heard Dr Kelva over the comm line.

"Commander Vorik. Captain Torchescue is no longer in sickbay and her comm badge is still here. I need help locating her."

"I am with Captain Torchescue right now. I will bring her back to sick bay immediately. Have Lt Cmdr Lowell meet us there. I believe I have an explanation for the strange readings on her and Dr Baran. Vorik out." Vorik gently slid her arms off his shoulders and took a few steps back. He looked around and found her uniform laying in a crumpled heap, he picked it up and handed it to her. She took it with a disappointed look on her face and watched as Vorik left the room so she could dress. Once she came out he had to sigh because she had neglected to put on her gray shirt and also left her jack unzipped. Not wanting to waste anytime getting to sick bay he took her by the arm and guided her through the corridors to sick bay. Vorik placed Alexandra in the hands of one of the nurses once he arrived then went directly to Dr Kelva and Lowell.

"So what the hell is going on here? I have been at those transporters all night then this bloke here says you have solved the bloody mystery."

"Mr Lowell what was the power level when the transporters started malfunctioning?"

"Around 75 megajuels above recommended setting. The circuitry was damaged so the auxiliary power thought that containment was being lost so it kicked in and created the power serge."

"75 megajuels is the power required for the matter stream to cross into a parallel universe. It has been known to happen on occasion. The first instance was on the Enterprise when Capt Kirk was in command. There have also been recorded occurrences on DS9 as well."

"Wait a minute. I have heard of this. That would explain the strange medical readings. But if they are here then the real Capt Torchescue and Dr Baran are in the alternate universe, right?" Kelva asked.

"If they survived the power serge then yes they are." Vorik turned to Lowell. "Mr Lowell you will need to monitor the transporters very closely. If I know the captain, she will have realized where she is and will be trying to get back as soon as possible. As soon as transporters start to serge again we will need to boost the confinement so we can get our people back."

"If no one is going to be using my services I would like to get some sleep so could you all please shut up?" Alexandra stood in the doorway to Dr Kelva's office stark naked. Dr Kelva hit the comm on his desk with a growl.

"Nurse, our patient has escaped again. Could you please retrieve her and her clothes.."

"Sweet mother of God!" Lowell exclaimed. "Did you just..."

"Mr Lowell would you please return to engineering and see to the transporters." Vorik interrupted. Lowell left shaking his head with a somewhat glazed look on his face.

"I'll keep the madness contained here Cmdr."

"Thank you Doctor."

Vorik left sick bay to find Lowell still outside

"Yes Mr Lowell?"

"Can you believe a bloody great body like that was hiding under a Starfleet uniform?"

"I don't believe it is appropriate to discuss the captain's figure Mr Lowell."

"Don't worry. Working on the transporters for another 6 hours will cool me nerves." Lowell looked up at Vorik. "What are going to do?"

"I will meditate on the situation till circumstances change."

"Meditate eh? So that's what they call it on Vulcan do they? I always wondered about that."

The meaning behind Lowell's words sunk in and Vorik fixed him with a hard glare.

"Oh no need to fry me with that stare of yours. I'm going I'm going." Lowell left Vorik standing in the corridor who then decided there was nothing to do till the real Capt Torchescue tried to beam back so he returned to his quarters. After making sure there were no more unexpected guests, he locked his door and did something he was sure no one would have approved of.

Back in the mirror universe...

Alexandra woke the next morning in a sour mood. She had to get out of this insane place. She was faced with a man who had less than honorable intentions towards her and the fact the man looked like her best friend left her nerves in a mess. She dressed quickly and made her way to sick bay to see how the doctor was fairing. When she arrived she found him asleep with his head resting on his arms at the cluttered desk. Alexandra gently shook his shoulder and he awoke with a jolt, holding a small dagger in his hand.

"Who..what..?"

"Ëasy Doc. It's just me. Are you ok?"

"I had a rough night. Let's just leave it at that." He said as he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"0845."

"Oh god. I have to get to the conference room. Apparently I am to monitor the Fegasi delegates to see if they are trustworthy." Baran got a small case from a shelf nearby.

"Can you be free at 1500? I think I may be able to get enough time in transporter room 4 to make the adjustments needed so we can get the hell out of here."

"I hear that. I'll be ready by 1500 don't worry. I better get going though, I don't want to raise any suspicion." He was about to walk out the door when he turned back to Alexandra. "Try and avoid Vorik if you can. He was looking for you earlier this morning and he was not happy that you were no where to be found."

"Don't worry Doc. Avoiding that psycho is very high on my list today."

Baran left for the meeting and Alexandra thought that sick bay would be a quiet and relatively safe place to look up some info on this universe. She was never one to miss an opportunity to gather information.

Baran made his way to the conference room and set up the equipment and after making small talk with the delegates, he watched the senior officers make their way into the room. The meeting was well underway when he realized that Vorik was not present. Baran leaned over and whispered to the science officer.

"Shouldn't the captain be here for this?"

"The captain is busy with a matter of discipline."

"Discipline?"

"Yes. That new Lt Cmdr was showing a lack of discipline so he decided to correct the problem."

Baran blanched at the sneering tone of the officer and had a sinking feeling he knew which Lt Cmdr she was talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra downloaded as much information into her tricorder as possible and was just looking over some interesting specs on Romulan warbirds when her back started cramping uncomfortably. She got up and went to the replicator and got a sandwich and coffee. All the desks were cluttered with data PADDs and had a layer of dust on them so eating on one of those desks was not particularly appetizing. She took her food over to one of the medibeds, at least she knew they kept these things sterile and started on her meal. It felt good to stand up and stretch her back and she was just about to take a sip of coffee when she was whirled around and thrust down on the bed on her back. Her wrists were pinned above her head and and a strong male body leaned over her trapping her to the bed. She didn't even have to look to see who it was, that fresh desert smell was unmistakable. She calmed her body and tried not to fight against his hands, she needed to remain calm, if she didn't she would loose this battle of wills before it even started.

"You weren't at the meeting this morning Alexandra." Vorik said softly.

"I forgot to set my alarm." Alexandra couldn't help a small smirk.

Vorik's eyes glittered in anger, this woman was starting to test his patients and that was probably her intention. Was it a defense mechanism or was it something else he wondered. It was high time that he tested that theory. Alexandra gave a slight jump as she felt Vorik's warm hand slide slowly up over her knee and onto her thigh. He stroked the top of her thigh till he felt the tight muscles start to relax then his hand drifted to her inner thigh and started stroking the soft skin that was there. It was hard for Alexandra to keep her expression neutral but she did because one of the things she knew about rape was that it was about control so she had to be in control and they best way to do that is act like what he was doing was of no consequence. Alexandra knew her only hope now was to survive being raped by a man who was 10 times stronger than a human, she knew it was going to happen and she thought only of her survival and her revenge. Vorik's hand slid further and further up till his fingers touched the crotch of her panties and started rubbing her through the fabric. After a few moments of this he pushed the cloth aside and his fingers found her labia. The strange and warm sensation she felt on her face the previous night was now being felt on her womanhood and like last night her juices started flowing of their own free will. Vorik leaned his face into Alexandra's watching her with an eager look in his eyes.

"Ask me to stop Alexandra. Just ask me."

Alexandra took a deep but shaky breath."I'm sorry, is what your doing supposed to scare me?"

Vorik pulled back a little and raised an eyebrow at her then with out warning or preamble, he shoved his first two fingers into her forcefully. His long, strong fingers went in as far as they could go and Alexandra had to bite her lip to stifle a moan of pain. He splayed his fingers and twisted them around inside her till she was squirming on the bed and when he started hearing her whimper in pain he decided to change tactics. Vorik's fingers began to slowly thrust in and out of her and before long his finger tips found her G-spot and started gently stroking the sweet spot. He nuzzled his face into her neck and chest while he violated her body. Alexandra tried to ignore his ministrations but her body could only take so much and she began to move her hips against her attacker's hand. Moans of pleasure now escaped her mouth as he thrust into harder and faster. Vorik could smell her sweat and perfume on her skin as he kissed her neck, she was shivering and moaning like a whore now and he liked it. She wasn't breaking down and weeping because he was making her feel pleasure, she was giving into it and enjoying it judging the by the way her hips were moving against his hand. Whatever he weak point was it wasn't sex. She was getting close to release and just to make it extra sweet he moved his thumb till he found her clit and gave it quick little strokes. Once he started manipulating her clit it was enough to drive her over the edge. Alexandra's back arched and every muscle in her body tensed with a white hot fire, she opened her mouth to scream but Vorik's mouth covered hers in a searing kiss so she ended up screaming her orgasm into his mouth. Her body calmed after a few minutes and she began to relearn how to breathe normally. Vorik lifted his mouth off of hers and slid his fingers out of her now soaked pussy, he looked down on her with a satisfied look on his face. Alexandra saw the look and started to chuckle but there was no humor in her voice.

"The first chance I get I am going to rip your fucking head off." She said out of breath.

Vorik released her hands and stood back letting her get up. What was it going to take to bring this extraordinary woman under his control without breaking her spirit he wondered. He was about ti take off his jacket and continue the activities when suddenly his body jerked and collapsed. Alexandra heard the discharge of a phaser and when she looked up, she saw Holis holding a hand phaser in his right hand. Holis rushed over to Alexandra and looked her over, he noticed her skirt was hiked up and she was very flushed, he hated asking but being the chief medical officer he had too.

"What did he do?"

Alexandra breathed a sigh of relief at the doctor's question, he must have walked in after he was done with her. Not being one to admit vulnerability she decided to deal with this later and in her own time.

"Nothing. He was about to but your phaser had impeccable timing." She hopped down off the table and straightened herself. "Is there another phaser in here?" Holis said there was and she went to go get it. When she came back she pointed to the now unconscious Vulcan.

"Wake him up."

"Why? We should just leave him and get the hell out of here."

"If he wakes up while we are working on the transporter then he'll send everything he has against us but if we use him as a hostage that will give us more time to make the adjustments. I didn't want to do it this way but now we have no choice."

Holis nodded in understanding and used a hypo spray to wake up him up. Vorik blinked his eyes and looked around then he remembered what he was doing when he was stunned, he started to sit up when he noticed Alexandra was pointing a phaser at his head.

"You make one wrong move, your ears will be the only thing recognizable left." Alexandra grabbed his the front of his jacket and put the phaser to his temple. She dragged him to his feet and pulled him towards the door. She motioned to the doctor to follow her to the transporter room one deck below them. Fortunately the corridor was empty and once they reached the turbo lift she finally took a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Vorik tried to turn his head and look at her but the phaser stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Listen I really don't feel like I have to explain anything to you but I am going to anyway. I do not belong in this universe. I came from an alternate universe. In my universe I am captain of this base and you are my best friend and my first officer. There was an attack from the Romulans the day before the transporter accident. That's how we ended up here and now we are going back."

"I wish Spock had killed that arrogant ass Kirk when he had the chance."

"Too bad for you now shut up."

Alexandra pushed Vorik out of the turbo life and down the corridor to the transporter room. Once there she told the doctor to cover their prisoner while she made the necessary adjustments to the controls, Vorik never took his eyes off her. Even while she was trying to escape him he still wanted her badly.

"We could accomplish much if you stayed here. A woman of your particular strength could go far in the empire."

"Do you really expect me to consider that?" Alexandra asked pausing her calculations.

"No." After a brief pause.

Alexandra made the final adjustment and told Holis to get on the transporter pad, she once again pointed her phaser at Vorik as she took her own place on the pad.

"Will you be able to look your friend in the face now that you know what Vulcans can do?" He asked.

Alexandra tossed the phaser to him just as the transporter activated and said one last thing to him.

"Go to hell."

Alexandra awoke on the transporter pad and looked around, there was Vorik and a security team all in regular Starfleet uniforms. She was home at last. After examinations were made and reports done Alexandra was being escorted back to her quarter by Vorik.

"So did my opposite make a lot of trouble for you Vorik?"

"Not much to speak of. She was different enough to tell she was not you very early on." He said after a momentary pause. "I am more than a little curious about my opposite as well. Did you interact with him at all?"

Alexandra did not answer until they were by her quarters and she was able to think of something to say that wasn't an outright lie.

"He was more militant than you. We didn't speak that much." The doors slid open with a quiet hush." Well I will see you tomorrow Vorik. Thanks for everything."

"Goodnight Captain."

The doors slid closed with the same quiet hush and when Alexandra finally climbed into bed after her nightly routine, she could not sleep and kept thinking of the mirror Vorik. As much as she tried she couldn't stop thinking about how he played her body, she couldn't recall such a powerful orgasm as that. Alexandra hated it but she wondered about her friend. Was there a sexual fire hidden beneath all that logic she wondered.

Vorik went immediately to his quarters after seeing the captain to hers. He noticed that she was very guarded about her experiences, probably the cruelty of the mirror universe left her shaken. His brush with that universe left his control a little on the shaky side as well. He locked his quarters again and pulled a large piece of paper out from behind his closet. The portrait was of a beautiful young woman rising out of a pool with water streaming down her naked body. The woman in the picture bore an uncanny resemblance to Alexandra Torchescue. Vorik undertook the project the last time he barricaded himself in his quarters. The proper thing, of course, was to destroy this picture but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The memory of her wet body left him shaken and thinking dark and lustful thoughts. He replaced the picture in it's hiding spot and tried to sleep but like his captain sleep did not come easily.

The End...or is it?

Another adventure will soon be coming!!


End file.
